Page RP: The 14th Saiyan vs Geyser: The Unbound Saiyans!
---- This is a Page RP between FriezaReturns's The 14th Saiyan (AU) and Geyser's Geyser. Started on March 24th, 2014. ---- (FR) It has been nearly a full day since his fight with the Kuzon's youngest 3 and 14th was laying down on the Lookout floor looking up at the sky. "Nice day. As always.." he said adjusting his sunglasses. (Geyser) Teleporting to the Lookout Geyser finds 14th laying on the floor. "Hey, 14th. What're you up to?" (FR) "Hey man! Aw not much just training hard in preparation for next big thing that comes along for us to defend the universe again and yourself?" (Geyser) "Just popping in to see what's going on. If you're fixated on preparation perhaps I could help you out?" (FR) Handstanding himself back onto his feet he replied with "Why not?" With that he took Geyser's hand and the two saiyans teleported to a lifeless solar system. 14th looked around. "Yeah this is sufficient enough, far away from Earth, no sense of other present organisms in the area..." He decided to distance himself from Geyser as he immediately went Super Saiyan 4. "Ready?" (Geyser) "YIKES! Alright if you want to get this moving then I won't hold back!" Saying this he ascends to Super Saiyan 4 as well engulfed in a red aura. "ROOOAAARRRR!!!! Hehe, here I come!" Not wasting anytime Geyser flies right for him attacking with a flying kick while preparing a Ki blast. (FR) "Perfect.. yaaah!" He activated his Ki-Ma-Ga-Mi Sword then the minute that Geyser's kick landed was the same minute 27 different ki sphere appeared as one of them detonated causing him to fly back. "Hmm.. I've created a new Ki technique on the fly.. how about that? I think I'll call this one Ki-Well; Ward of The Explosive Ki-Ma-Ga-Mi HAHA!!" KA-BOOM! Another ki sphere detonated causing a small explosion. (Geyser) He recovers from the counter firing off his super charged Ki blast followed by three more. "Take these!" Geyser flies off into the air firing four more out of his other hand before bringing both of them together unleashing an energy wave. (FR) 14th digs his sword into the ground and takes a defensive stance as he takes the energy blasts on hand then from the smoke, he slaps Geyser away, watching him descend to the ground. (Geyser) Geyser rolls in mid-air to slow his descent then kicking back off of the ground flying straight up for 14th, keeping up the pressure. He reaches him with a Ki charged punch, followed by a series of several other punches and kicks. (FR) Most of the attacks across his body connected as he spun around in the air, then he retaliated with a after-image and landed a double knee to Geyser's back then fired 12 different Flash Bottom Feeders. (Geyser) "GAAAHHHH!!" He cries out, the back of his Gi gone. He lands hard on the ground but on his feet, turning back up quickly three rings appear on his arm from his shoulder, elbow, and wrist. "Here we go!" The three rings now spin at an alarming rate. "FULL POWER!" All three slam together going in a forward motion towards his palm. A brief moment of silence hangs for no more than 0.5 seconds. The light exploding once more this time in a large energy wave headed right towards 14th. (FR) The realm of destruction was plainly absurd as the final aftermath showed the land scarred in heavy damage. Even as the smoke cleared, 14th wasted no time in attacking again. "This is more like it QUAKE CON BREAKER!" Geyser being blinded for the seconds given as he opens his eyes, watched as he was elbow extreme hard across the face then forcefully grabbed by one arm and sailed away. 14th's chest armor as completely shattered and he has several cuts across his face. "Impressive" he said watching Geyser slam directly into a mountain pass. (Geyser) Coming out of the mountain the top half of his Gi is gone and there are a few bruises across his torso, wiping of spot of blood from his mouth he shouts. "HOW FAR DO YOU WANT THIS TO GO?!" Thrusting his hand into the air charging Solar System. (FR) 14th laughed at that remark. "We are saiyans.. we go as far as we need to." He put his hands in the direction of Geyser's line-of-sight. "In any case I get the feeling you are holding back on purpose." Suddenly a super nova sized Flash Bottom Feeder was coming his way as he continued: "Lets see how you handle this." (Geyser) The Solar System is ready and he launches it against the Flash Bottom Feeder, causing both main attacks to explode from the supreme tension. However the other bodies of Solar System soar for 14th's position. "What makes you think I'm holding back?" He says, getting a little excited. (FR) Geyser's Solar System blast impacted as he spoke from the smoke. "Because you aren't trying hard-- *cough* --enough to take me down like before...--*cough* and you damn well that things have changed since last time!" 14th's Dimensional Time Wave opened up near Geyser's left as a extreme fast series of Flash Bottom Feeder Mini's exploded across his body. (Geyser) Geyser withstands the barrage but is sent back from the multiple attacks. He charges out from the debris with tattered clothes. "Let's kick it up a notch!" Dark red aura engulfs his body revealing sleek black hair with dark red fur, bright yellow eyes, with a sub aura of light-dark red with streaks of black along with bright red electricity leaving small thunderclaps. "HIYAAAHH!!" He blasts a Scorching Typhoon out from his palms, now being supercharged the razor sharp slashes of wind are even more deadly than usual. (FR) The slashes of wind tore into him as his shattered armor finally fell apart and just before the rest of his attack finished, 14th slipped away via a Dimensional Time Wave portal. He then reappeared with his 3rd signature the Warp Assault as Geyser was hit nearly 10,000 times! "Hahha!" he then finished his move with a single moon sized ki blast. (Geyser) "Oh NO!" Referring to the moon sized Ki blast, Geyser quickly places his hands together putting the pain out of his mind from the Warp Assault. "KaameeehaaaameeeeHAAAA!!!" firing the massive red energy wave in order to combat the huge attack. Thinking not right to ascend any higher, perhaps if this gets out of hand I'll be forced to. (FR) 14th suddenly laughed in glee as the Kamehameha and Ki sphere both exploded setting a chain reaction of minature explosions across the planet they were fighting on. "Tahahahahahahah AHHAHA!" From space the planet's endurance twoards the already scarred landscape was increasing as chunks of the planet were breaking apart. "I knew you were hold back!" Geyser would soon notice that 14th's power level was going up rather fast. "FULL POWER SUPER SAIYAN 4!" In the blink of an eye Geyer saw at least 100 different regular Bottom Feeders which power was by x100 heading in his direction. (Geyser) Geyser activates Static Vibration and does his best to avoid the Bottom Feeders, no matter how many he dodges they all circle back around and continue to home in. He flies towards 14th at blinding speed with the attacks close behind, a blue mist flows out of Geyser's shoulder and slides behind 14th putting him in a full nelson. Geyser then uses instant transmission to a few feet behind 14th while creating an energy barrier. (FR) "Oh shit not good! AAAAAh!" with the attacks connecting 14th was falling down onto the planet as he impacted it created a rather absurd amount of debris. "So you wanna play this game huh?" He suddenly disappeared as he reappeared in-front of Geyser; The Bottom Feeder suddenly dissipating. Now he was with boulder sized pieces of rock from both hands and slammed them together on Geyser. Through the smoke he launched a Ageis Force Blast which would break 2 ribs or 3. (Geyser) Blasted back from the immense force he feels snap of one of his lower ribs, "Graaaghh!!" His hair flashes white a brief moment but then he suppressed the power. Landing onto a large piece of rubble from the constant destruction he uses Atomical Repair to mend the shattered bone only slightly, he appears instantly in the air behind 14th increasing the influence of gravity on him 2x he brings his knees crashing down onto his back. Both plummet to the ground together with Geyser launching a Rasengan the moment they collide with the thousands of shattered rocks below. (FR) As 14th climb from the new destruction in which Geyser created he stood up, dusting himself off. "Pfft what was that man? In any case you need to worth harder, I've already recieved the lost energy from those 100 or so energy spheres I cancelled so..." He quickly activated his Ki Distabilization Orb and bum rushed Geyser as he was slammed all over 8 times then he launched a city wide explosion of his Poly Energy Blast Volley. (Geyser) From the massive damage sustained from the countless energy blasts his lower gi is torn beyond repair, Geyser spoke up from the dead silence that followed the dense smoke. The music begins when he casually says "Well, hehe, the wait is over. Let's see if this is hard ENOUGH!" The dust cluttered air is blasted away by his sudden fluctuation in Ki. 14th now able to see him clearly, Geyser's golden aura soars 3x his height and width in this new aura there a twinkles of white light. "HaaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" His hair flashes in and out of white while it grows to an extraordinary length. At 0:43 The strain put onto his body causes him great pain forcing him to scream in agony "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" All of the debris around him levitates and then exploding into a fine powder is blast away in all directions. Quakes are experienced across the entire globe shaking the planet to its core, if not careful he may very well spilt the celestial body in two. The ground beneath him is no longer there, melted and patted down into a thin polished sheet of super hard rock. Geyser lets out an intense high echoed screech ending the transformation. The music fades at 1:48"So 14th..." Speaking in a deep authoritative voice "this is what you have been dying to see?" (FR) 14th smirked rather viciously as he teleport a few yards back to distance himself from the now Super Saiyan 5 Geyser. "Finally.. I've been waiting for like ever!" he said, removing his gloves and whipping the blood off his face. He took a deep breath then exhaled as he screamed: "KI WARD TIMES 1,000!" The power in which he drew would be near or at least be near Geyser's as 100 different energy spheres shielded him in a circle from front to back. As he continued he created a attack that Geyser hadn't yet seen before. "13TH LAYERED FALSIFIED SNOWBALL ATTACK!" (Geyser) "That's new..." He says assessing the nature of 14th's signature. "even you have a few surprises. Now let's see what it can really do!" Bracing his hands in the same manor as Burning Attack a transparent orb appears alongside a distinct humming noise with an ever increasing pitch, signifiyng its charging. Suddenly the humming stops as the pitch went far beyond either of the saiyan's hearing. "Ready! Take this! PARTICLE BEAM!" The orb lashes out in excitment erupting in a solid white beam headed to collide with 14th's new move. (FR) 14th smirked again as he spoke "Tch don't get cocky with that new transformation of yours..." He channeled a extremely high amount of Ki into his fist as the Particle Beam was knock was, sailing past Geyser and blowing out a nearby moon. He would at least be in shock to realize that 14th was holding his ground will at the same time dishing out heavy damage. "..by the way, this attack I used on Ultimate Zion; who was holding back and even he had a hard time getting back up on his feet. Now them... HAAAEEEAHAA!" The sphere of the 13th Snow-Ball ricochet off the ground and finally punted Geyser in the midsection. The final result would either knock him off his feet or leaving him somewhat stunned on the ground due to the sheer energy he put into it. (Geyser) Bracing the ball with both of his hands as it hit him it carries Geyser off into the air, exploading. The explosion would bruise his hands and sting his entire body. "Now now 14th, I have no idea who this Zion is but I can assure you he has never reached a level quite like this before. My turn!" Grinning he appears right in 14th's face launching a twisted left kick to his ribs, following him through the air he flies all around him landing various stratigical punches before kicking him straight down into the ever amassing rubble. Just before 14th hits the ground Geyser appears beside him, launching another twisted kick sending him miles in the other direction with his face skidding through the rocks. Finally to end his heavily damaging combo he spreads his arms whilst an upside down hexagon pulsing blue with six spheres placed around a ring forming the shape. "I'm sure you remember this one 14th." Category:Page RP Category:Pages added by FriezaReturns Category:Role-Play Category:Awesome Category:Fanon